trussian_united_unionfandomcom-20200213-history
Our Faith
Our Faith, is who we are, what we are and why sometimes why we do the the things we do. We make our choices, we make our decisions, but where is God? He is there or he is not, we make that choice because God gave us Free Will and Free Thought. He cares for us but many time we do not care for him. We want what we want, but He wants us to love him and worship him, but many times we do not want that. We want what we want! What is Mortal wanting which is nothing selfishness, but in others it is not. God wants the best for us and to Worship him and to be not only close but be one with him. God Loves us, and we should love him. He sent his Pure Son Jesus as a smybol and act of his will and power over us. He sents him as a sarcfice the be risen and show his love for us even with all our falts. In response many of us fell to our knees Praised him! Loved Him! and Worshiped Him. They will know his true love and power through the rest of their lives and when God calls us home we will meet him and at his side Jesus Christ. In the end all cards will fall and Jesus will Rise. In the End Sin will consume us! But Jesus will Rise and his love like fire will shine and fear will be conquered and Jesus will rise. He will shine on us with his love and the prutiy oft he one God and that glorious day comes when he calls us all home to heaven we will be one with him for all eternity. We will be there in Heaven with God the Father, God the Son, and God the Holy Spirit! For those who will oppose God, his Son, and the holy spirit they will know nothing but darkness, evil, and a void of nothing. Thoose who Oppose and challenge God will loose to God and will suffer and swarms as did the Egyptians did. Nothing can stand or oppose God! He will not stand for those opposing him in fear and anger, he will sweep them aside who are of selfushness and pride. He will send his Swarms! Thus the saith the Lord will coem into effect, he is the Alpha, the Omega, and the beginning and teh end. Though God himself has no beginning or end he is all knowing and all powerfull, He loves us and we should Love him, thank him, and praise him. He is there for us and we should be for him. He is the God of Angel Armies and Light and fire will shine for the Lord and his Son Jesus Christ. Darkness will be defeated and the Light of God will shine as We believe in him we will enter the true fatih of God and his Love. We Believe in God our Father! We Believe in Jesus Christ, We believe in the holy Spirit, and he is for us, so nothing can be agaisnt us! He is our sword and shield, and through him, God shall reign for all eternity and all shall love and praise him, because we believe in our Lord.